


life as we know it

by iwriteaboutthegays



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: AU: Evelyn isn't the screenslaver, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bob and Helen have been divorced for around ten years, Eventually ;), F/F, Learning to Parent, Mild Sexual Content, depression tw, divorce tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteaboutthegays/pseuds/iwriteaboutthegays
Summary: For her whole life, Evelyn's hated families; kids especially, due to hers being so toxic growing up. But when she begins dating a super with two kids who seemed to have suddenly jumped into her life, she may or may not have to learn to change her life as she knows it.(Weekly updates, track the story on my tumblr emalinebidarrio or under the tag lawki :) )





	1. Prologue

“Thanks for all your help, Ev.” Evelyn looked up from her coffee at her brother, the sirens from the police car directly behind them making it difficult to hear the man clearly. The woman shrugged, stirring the hot beverage with a sad excuse for wooden stick she’d found at the gas station coffee section.

“It wasn’t a big deal, I just wanted to make sure you didn’t go getting yourself killed.” Winston’s face dropped for a moment, the man tilting his head in confusion.

“I don’t know why you joke about death so much, Ev…” The man opened his mouth to say something else, but he closed in moments after. Evelyn dropped his gaze and watched as the steam from the coffee escaped her paper cup, seemingly flowing through the frigid February air.

She could feel Winston’s gaze on her, and she knew he wanted, more than anything for her to look up and reassure him that she was fine, and she simply had a strange sense of humor, but instead, she focused on how hot the cup of fifty cent coffee felt against her freezing hands. “I still have our therapist’s number you know I could-“

“Your therapist.” Evelyn interrupted, glaring up at her brother from her cup. “I went to her once, you went for two years.” Winston went silent, shuffling his boots in the filthy snow, his frown growing. She knew she had to say something, peering at Winston’s worn face. Instead, Evelyn sipped her coffee, ignoring how it burnt her tongue.

“There you are!” The two Devavors looked up, an unspoken thanks to the woman approaching them for a distraction from what just occurred shining in both their eyes. Helen strolled over to them from one of the police cars, her eyes bright. “I can’t believe we caught the Screenslaver!” Evelyn, despite her best attempts to keep her usual nonchalant personality cracked a smile at the woman, her shoulders perking up a bit at the super’s presence.

“Yeah, well we couldn’t have done it without Elastigirl herself.” Helen gave her a soft smile and tucked a strand piece of hair behind her ear, making Evelyn’s stomach do backflips.The super peered up at her rather shyly, and Evelyn wanted to leap for joy as she saw a blush creep onto Helen’s face.

“You were the most help, though! You’re so talented with your technology, we never would've been able to catch him without those goggles you made!” Evelyn raised an eyebrow, smirking.

“Well, I never pegged Elastigirl as a flirt.” The woman considered her mission accomplished when Helen smiled wider, her face growing a tint darker.

“Well, maybe Elastigirl didn’t realize how cute the technician was, and now it’s distracting…” Evelyn, who’d been sipping her coffee, immediately inhaled too fast in surprise and coughed loudly, bringing her hand to her mouth.

Winston looked between the two of them, obviously picking up how Evelyn’s mood had changed within seconds of talking to Helen. Soon, he was grinning at the two, and Evelyn could've sworn she saw some tears forming in his eyes. “I’ll…leave you two alone. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Winston yelled pointing his finger guns at Evelyn.

The woman rolled her eyes and watched her brother go, turning back to her companion. Helen smirked at her, sending goosebumps up Evelyn’s arms almost instantly. “Say, that coffee looks pretty cruddy, how about I buy you one at the cafe down the street?”

Evelyn grinned at the woman, biting her lip. “I’d love that.”


	2. (To be) Incredikids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob takes Dash and Violet out on their first mission, and after, they meet Evelyn...sort of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the attention this fic got in one day, it means the world to me! This chapter takes place three months after the prologue, and includes the best dad™️

“Okay, so what do we know?” 

Violet looked up at her father, following his gaze to the crime scene below. One of their local banks, the biggest one in the city, had a large, gaping hole in it’s entrance. Police had surrounded it, making it harder to see from their view from the top of a nearby building, though it was clear to see there were burn marks in the corners of the whole, signifying a regular citizen clearly hadn’t made it. 

“There was a robbery!” Dash answered, his eyes wide with excitement. Violet couldn’t help but roll her eyes as the young boy puffed his chest and looked up at his father for clarification. 

“Yes Dash, but what kind of robbery?” Mr. Incredible asked, his eyes shining with amusement at his son’s artless response to his question. Violet snickered at her brother’s bluntness, grinning as he shot her an icy glare. 

“A robbery caused by a super.” Violet answered calmly, gazing down at the citizens crowding behind the police, all pulling their phones out to capture pictures of the incident. Her father grinned, patting her back non too lightly (though she was sure he didn’t realize.)

“That’s my girl!” The man’s eyes glowed with pride, making Violet sheepishly smile at her feet while Dash stuck his tongue out at her. Mr. Incredible turned to look at his children, hands on his hips. 

“And how do we handle the calmed citizens, Dash?” Dash looked up from his pouty state, his face lighting up as he animately hopped to his feet. 

“We calm them, and tell them to seek shelter, and that we’ll handle this!” His father nodded, ruffling the boy’s blond hair, and beaming at his son. 

“That’s right! Well done, D!” Dash puffed his chest once more, his face seeming to glow with joy from his father’s praise. “You know…” Their father started, smiling to himself, “I think it’s almost time you two come on actual missions with me. You both’ve learned to control your powers and use them for good, and it’s better earlier than later…” He looked at the two, and Violet spotted a flash of anticipation, maybe even nervousness in her father’s eyes. 

Dash, racing circles around the two yelled in excitement, throwing his fists in the air. “Yeah! Let’s go!” Violet chuckled at her brother and nodded, even her feeling the same spark of excitement. 

“Yeah, I’d love that, Dad.” She smiled softly at her father, who’s face suddenly broke into an enormous grin. He opened his arms, which Violet and Dash leapt into, the three of them laughing together. 

“All right!” Bob cheered, clumsily dancing around with his children screaming with laughter in his arms. Violet clung tightly to her father, tears forming in her eyes from laughing so hard.

—

As the incredibile slowed to a stop at their home, Violet noticed all the lights had been shut off. “That’s weird…” She murmured, the house usually being lit with nearly every light in the house. 

“Hm? What’s weird, honey?” Her father looked at her, confusion shining in his eyes. Dash mirrored his expression, and Violet paused for a moment, realizing how much her brother was turning out to look like his father. 

“The lights are off. Usually mom has them on.” She pointed out, looking back at the dark house. Bob looked at his watch for a moment, then peered back up at the house.

“I mean, it’s only eight in the morning, maybe she’s not up yet.” Violet nodded, reaching across the car to give her father a quick hug, watching as Dash did the same. 

“You’re probably right. Love you, I’ll see you tomorrow!” Her father nodded and gave the two a wave before shutting the car door after them. 

“Love you too, try not to give your mom too much trouble!” He called out the window as he started the engine again, speeding away seemingly at the speed of light. Violet stood next to Dash for a moment, watching her father go. Dash turned to look up at her, a smirk on his face. 

“Whoever’s last in the house has to do chores tonight!” With that, the ten year old was, quite literally, gone in a blur, the door already left open. Violet raced after him. annoyance burning under her skin. 

“Dash! You know that’s not- oh.” Violet stopped inches behind her brother, peering through the doorway at the strange sight before her. Her mother was curled under a silk blanket, asleep, her head laying on a strange woman’s shoulder. The woman had short, messy brown hair that seemed to stick out in all directions, and hazel-blue eyes. She looked up at them, her eyes wide in surprise. The three were silent for an undetermined amount of time before the strange woman cleared her throat. 

“Mornin.”


	3. first awfully awkward, accidental meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Evelyn tries her best to act casual around the shocked Dash and Violet, she hits it off right away with Dash, but Violet's another case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Now, we're getting to one of the main conflicts of the story! I promise, Violet's not gonna be like this the whole time, she's just very confused right now :p

Dash stared at his mother, his mouth hanging open in shock as she explained her position on the couch. “You kids know I hate kidding things from you, and I- well I didn’t know how to tell you-“ His mother paused for a moment, her gaze seeming to dart between Dash and Violet avery few seconds as the woman played with the sleeves of her pajama shirt. “I was going to tell you, though!” She added, looking up at Violet for a moment, as if she was desperately trying to read her daughter’s black expression. “I just never…found the right time.” Helen hung her head, staring at her slippers as Evelyn, who Dash’d just learned the name of, looked up at her from where she sat on the couch. The boy noticed how the strange woman’s concerned gaze keep coming back to Helen’s hand, and then at her own.

“How long have you two been dating?” Dash looked up at his sister in surprise, expecting her to be the last person to speak in this situation. His sister had a rather blank, unreadable expression on her face. She simply stared at her mother, patiently waiting for an answer.The two women were silent for what seemed like an eternity, before Helen looked up from her feet. 

“Three months.” Dash couldn’t help but feel a twinge of empathy for his mother. She was acting as if she was a middle school student who’d been caught without their homework, and was now being integrated about it by the teacher. If anyone knew how that felt, it was certainly him. The ten year old peered at Evelyn, who seemed to simply be at a loss for words, her body tense and her eyes only focused on Helen. “That’s not too long I guess.” Violet murmured, peeking up at her mother through her hair.

“Are you guys gonna get married?” Dash’s rushed question echoed through the room. the three women in the room all turning to look at him, all three gazes equally as shocked. Helen finally turned to look at Evelyn, who gave Helen a strange, rather amused look. 

“You’re a pretty forward kid, I like that.” Evelyn gave the boy a small smirk and pointed a finger gun at him, in which Dash, without hesitation, returned. Helen looked between the two, her mouth slowly opening, and after a few moments, closing again. Out of the corner of his eye, Dash spotted Violet shooting him a dirty look. 

“I- well Dash, don’t you think getting married after dating for a few months might be rushing things?” The boy immediately recognized his mother’s tone, which was the one she used when he didn’t understand a homework question and Helen had to explain it to him in terms he’d understand. Dash shrugged, ignoring Evelyn’s smirk widening and Violet shaking her head vigorously at him. 

“Well, I dunno! I mean, if you really love each other, does it matter how long you date?!” The boy threw his arms in the air, shaking his head. “Grownups are so confusing.” He whispered, earning a chuckle from Evelyn and a roll of the eyes from his mother. Violet, at this point, had her face in the palm of her hand, her ears dark red. After a few moments of silence, Evelyn stood from the couch, strolling over to the two supers. 

“Well, now that we all had an awkward accidental first meeting, I should probably introduce myself properly. Evelyn. Nice to meet ya.” Evelyn shook Violet’s hand, who hesitantly smiled politely at the woman, her face still a bright red. The woman then continued to Dash, fist pumping him. Dash grinned at her relaxed attitude and cool vibe. She winked at the boy, crossing her arms. “Now, I hear you like skateboards. It just so happens that my best friend in high school owns the skateboard shop down the street, and she’s always going on about giving me free ones.” Dash’s face lit up, and the boy jumped up and down, his fists clenched. 

“Really?! That’s sick!” He grinned up at the woman, imagining himself on a bright green skateboard, and rolling it up to school to show all his friends. Evelyn chuckled, smirking down at the boy. 

“Pretty sick, right?” Helen smiled softly at the two, shaking her head at Evelyn’s ability to act like a teenager. “I can take you sometime-“ She paused, looking up at Helen, her gaze immediately softening. “That is, if your mother’s okay with it…” Evelyn raised her eyebrows at her girlfriend, who simply chuckled and crossed her arms. 

“Of course I’m fine with it, as long as it doesn’t have anything crazy like flames coming out of it!” Dash’s mother joked, elbowing Evelyn, who simply grinned at her. 

“Says the mighty Elastigirl.” Helen huffed and rolled her eyes playfully, her eyes shining with playfulness. Her gaze fell, however, as she spotted Violet. her posture tense and unnerved, her eyebrows knitted together. 

“Are you alright, honey?” Violet snapped out of her trance, blinking owlishly and opening and closing her mouth. After a few moments, she sighed and closed her mouth for good.

“Yeah, I’m just still surprised.” She looked at her feet, her black hair covering a majority of her face like a cape. “I’m actually gonna go upstairs- I have to finish…my summer reading.” With that, the girl jogged up the stairs to her room, quietly shutting the door behind her. 

Evelyn watched her go, a hurt expression clear on her afce. Helen turned to her, and Dash watched at she leaved her head on the woman’s shoulder. 

“She’ll come around, I know she will.”


End file.
